When in Rome
by WElaine21
Summary: That time Annabeth went to Rome for her cousins wedding and met Percy Jackson... she also may have fallen in love with him too.


**Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Uncle Rick.**

When in Rome

"_I came apart inside a world made of angry people, I found a boy who had a dream, making everyone smile, he was sunshine, I fell over my feet, like bricks underwater, how am I supposed to tell you how I feel, I need oxygen. Oh baby if I was your lady? I would make you happy, I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave, Oh baby I will be your lady, I am going crazy for you."_

* * *

><p>The plane ride over was smooth, which in all honestly surprised the heck out of Annabeth. She thought it would have been full of near panic attacks and drunkenly crying, but as she landed at the airport in Rome, Italy, she smiled. The plane ride had been peaceful, only one cocktail on the ride over and plenty of magazines and sleeping pills to keep her sane.<p>

Now, however, as she stood right outside of baggage claim waiting for her luggage to come around the carrier, she could feel the anxiety. What even possessed her to come all the way over here? Why was she in Italy anyways? There was a reason she typically avoided family functions and this was the mother of all family get togethers.

Her favorite cousin, Jason was getting married at their family estate just outside of Rome. It was him who had guilt-tripped her into coming all the way over here and now here she was, standing at the baggage claim. About to see a family she had been avoiding since before her freshman year at Stanford. Jason had been the only person she had stayed in contact with over the years.

He always kept her in the know of what was happening with her money obsessed and power hungry family- people she had never wanted to be like thanks to her upbringing by her father, whom her mother had divorced when Annabeth was only three.

Annabeth looked around the concourse; the place was beautiful, and a tiny part of her- the one that wasn't panicking- was excited to be in Italy. Even if Jason had purchased the ticket for her and told her he'd be disappointed if she didn't come.

She had never been out of United States and had always wanted to travel but she was determined to do it on her dime and not the trust fund she hadn't touched since she turned twenty one. She still hadn't gone on her own dime, but this was on Jason… she could never tell him no, not when they were so close.

Annabeth watched her old and worn suitcase come around the electric concourse and lunged for it quickly. She grabbed the handle and pulled it away from the myriad of people waiting just like she was.

Everything happened so quickly she barely saw the person she bumped into before she found herself on the floor, the contents of her purse everywhere and a large body pushing her into the ground.

Annabeth sucked in a deep breath and tried to breathe. The person on top of her was pressing against her lungs and they felt constricted until he pulled himself up and muttered a string of apologies. She would have laughed but her mouth was too busy gasping for air as he pulled his and her suitcases up and cleaned up the mess of her purse.

He helped her up after, and Annabeth placed a hand on his arm to try and get him to stop apologizing.

"I'm fine," she managed. He sighed and she really looked at him.

He had headphones dangling from his neck and his hair was a wreck. His arms were bare from the tank top he had on. All in all, he was the exact type of a guy she'd never find attractive. He was messy and disorganized, but there was something in his expression.

The way his eyes crinkled as he looked her over to make sure she was okay, the way his lower lip jutted out in concern… and not to mention to the fact that his eyes were the most brilliant shade of green she'd ever seen. They were something that a character in a book would have, she'd venture.

"I didn't mean to bump into you," Annabeth blurted. "I wasn't paying attention."

He smiled down at her and lifted a hand to the handle of his own suitcase. "I don't think either of us were paying attention."

Annabeth looked around at the people ignoring them. "Well, have you seen how crowded it is? It's hard to not to bump into someone when you're trying to get your suitcase."

He chuckled and it made her smile; he was beautiful- he belonged on a beach somewhere. She could just imagine him with a surfboard in his hand, living in the ocean like it was his home.

"Well," she looked at her phone, "I need to go…. it was nice bumping into you-" She paused and looked up at him.

He held his hand out. "Percy."

She grabbed his hand and tried to glance over him again without him noticing. She wasn't sure if she succeeded as she spoke without thinking, "I'm Annabeth. Maybe we'll bump into each other again."

He smiled at her as her face burned red with a blush. She couldn't believe she had just said that to someone she didn't know.

More people shoved past them to get their suitcases, "If we bump into each other again, then I'm pretty sure it's fate telling us we're meant to be."

Annabeth felt her face flush again, she must have been the color of a strawberry by now. A perfect stranger- albeit a cute stranger -was flirting with her. "We'll just have to see," she responded, gripping the handle of her suitcase.

He pulled his hand back and looked at her one last time before turning and walking away. She watched him disappear through the crowd. He was tall, all legs and a narrow waist; he was long, and lean, and it made Annabeth wish she'd given him her number.

Which was something she never did… but hey…. _When in Rome, right?_

She could almost hear her best friend Rachel telling her to live a little and do something she'd never done before. Annabeth had the urge to tell the subconscious version of Rachel to shut up and butt out.

Annabeth sighed and pulled her luggage through the crowd, looking for the car Jason had sent to pick her up. She spotted a driver holding a sign with her family name on it. Annabeth should have known he'd use the family name and not the name she claimed.

The name "Grace" stood out like a sore thumb, and Annabeth resented the fact that she had to walk up to the driver. She contemplated just walking away and renting a car;she could do a drive through of the hillsides of Italy by herself. Take her time and sightsee. The idea was becoming more appealing by the second.

But Jason must have given the driver a picture of her because the driver started making his way through the crowd. Annabeth almost hid from him quickly but that would have been childish and she was a grown adult with a bachelors degree in business and a minor in architectural design.

She was an adult, she had a job, and she could handle her family.

That was her anthem for this week.

The driver grabbed her suitcases and she followed him to the car. When she was seated in the car she pulled her phone out and turned it on. Annabeth opened up a new text and quickly let her dad know she was in Italy and safe. She wrote Rachel too, in the first text message Annabeth sent Rachel she told her to shut up, in the second one she told her about Percy. Rachel sent her back a crying emoji that made Annabeth roll her eyes.

It wasn't until they were out of the hustle and bustle of Rome that Annabeth started to feel some semblance of excitement. She was in Rome for an entire week and she was only obligated stay until the wedding.

Afterwards she could hop a train and go somewhere else if she wanted. The thought made her smile but she doubted she would do it. Annabeth knew she would go explore Rome, but leaving the estate without someone with her would be next to impossible. Especially if her mother was going to be around.

When the driver pulled through the iron gates of the family estate, she drank in the sight of the everything she could see. The expanse of the lawn, the way the property curved in a circle around the house, a small peek of the gardens out back. It was beautiful and made her itch for her sketch book.

Annabeth could already imagine the mornings she would spend overlooking the gardens with a fabulous cup of espresso and her sketch pad. She smiled, the first genuine smile she'd had in relation to coming here.

When the car stopped, she opened the door before the driver had time to get to her. She didn't want to be treated like she was important.

"Miss Grace, I could have done that for you," the driver said in a heavy italian accent. Annabeth just shook her head.

"My name is Annabeth, and it's okay," she assured the man as she tried to reach around him to get her luggage from the trunk of the expensive black car. The driver beat her to it, but before she could try and take it from him, the front doors of the house opened and Jason was in her line of vision.

Despite the fact she wanted to be mad at him for making her come all the way here, she couldn't be. He was still her Jason. Annabeth squealed and shot forward toward him; he caught her in a tight hug and she almost felt tears prick her eyes.

"I missed you too," he whispered into her ear.

Annabeth pulled back and he set her down. "I hate you for making me come all the way to Italy just to watch you get married."

Jason smiled a stupid smile- the scar he'd gotten when they were ten threatened to split open again. "I would have never forgiven you if you hadn't come I was just protecting our cousinship."

Annabeth laughed at the word he had always used to define their relationship. Just saying they were family didn't cover it, they were closer than that- they were like brother and sister. He protected her and looked out for her and always had her best interest at heart, especially after Thalia, his real sister, had passed away.

"Whatever, I just think you wanted to torture me by making me spend time with everyone," Annabeth said as they started walking inside the door.

Jason rolled his eyes. "No one is going to bother you… in fact, I asked Pipes to act as a buffer and if that doesn't work, her friend Jackson is coming. He will definitely keep you entertained."

Annabeth sighed as they walked into the grand foyer. "Alright." She paused and looked around. "This place is beautiful."

Jason's blue eyes sparkled, "I knew you'd love it."

Annabeth chuckled. "At least I'll be able to get some good sketches to take back to New York with me."

Jason pulled her up the staircase and down a long hallway. They passed several doors until they came to end of the hallway that had two double doors. Jason smiled a lopsided smile at her and opened the doors. Annabeth felt confused for half a second before Jason pushed her into the room and closed the door behind them.

"I gave you the room with the best view," he said, pushing his hand into his pockets.

Annabeth looked around the large room and felt a flicker of something sad ignite. If she'd had a relationship with her mother, she would be used to this, like Jason was. She forced a smile and turned around.

"It's great. Thanks, Jase."

He smiled and reached over to kiss her forehead, "I'll leave you to rest and do whatever… If you want we'll be down by the pool this afternoon."

Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but a shrill, excited scream tore through the long hallway. Jason laughed.

"Jackson must be here… He is Piper's best friend… I'll introduce you at dinner." Annabeth nodded and waved as Jason backed out of the room and then out the door, shutting it behind him.

She sighed and looked around the large room, her eyes falling on her suitcase. She should probably unpack and then shower, but one look at the large bed with curtains that shut around it made Annabeth forget about unpacking.

The long plane ride over had made her feel disgusting and she desperately wanted a shower. Annabeth grabbed her bath bag from her suitcase and a change of clothes. If she hadn't of been so tired, she would have taken a bath, but the shower was just as luxurious.

Annabeth settled herself into the big bed and set her alarm so she could finally enjoy a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep before dinner tonight, when she would have to face the family that was already here. The thought had her groaning into her pillow and forcefully shutting her eyes so she could dream of something happy.

0-0-0-0-0

Green eyes.

That was the only thing Annabeth could remember from the dream she'd had. It had been a great dream too, well…. she _thought _it had been a great dream. Whenever she thought about the part she remembered- looking up into green eyes- it made something shoot through her stomach.

Something that she hadn't felt in a while.

Annabeth snatched her brush from the bathroom counter and began pulling it through the unruly strands of curly hair. She hadn't seen anyone since she arrived, but a maid had informed her that dinner would be served at six and drinks would start at five. It was four thirty, and Annabeth was just now trying to pull herself together.

She needed a large glass of champagne and the sooner she dressed, the sooner she could get it. Annabeth had managed to unpack all of her clothing and get settled in, but it took longer than normal to pick out a dress for tonight.

When her hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head, she put on her makeup, adding a bit more than usual. When she felt like she was put together enough for her family to not gossip about her tomorrow, she put her dress on.

It was a blush color and had a embroidered belt around her waist; a twisted high neck covered her cleavage but the dress was just short enough to accentuate her long legs, which she had been told many times were her best feature. When her heels were on, she grabbed her phone and her small purse before exiting the room.

She was running late, but Rachel always said late entrances were more dramatic. Annabeth rolled her eyes at imagining how proud Rachel would be right now. She should have snapped a picture of herself in the mirror and sent it to her best friend.

When Annabeth had told Rachel about her trip, she'd been more excited than Annabeth had been. Rachel kept telling her it was her chance to get out of her dating drought. _Have a couple one night stands_, Rachel had said several times. Annabeth had shaken her head because there was no way she was sleeping with a perfect stranger.

Cocktail hour was on the back terrace, the maid had told Annabeth. As she stepped outside, she briefly wondered if they had cocktail hour every night when the family was visiting or if this was simply due to the wedding.

Annabeth looked around the terrace and spotting Jason talking to his step-mother. She grimaced and grabbed a champagne flute from the nearest server. As she drank half of it in one sip, she looked around for someone she knew.. Someone that didn't make her want to roll her eyes at everything they said. It was hard, but she finally spotted Piper sitting with a darker skinned girl at the edge of terrace, almost in the gardens.

She walked over quickly, hoping to not get spotted by anyone.

"Annabeth," Piper said with as she approached.

The dark skinned girl looked her way and smiled as Annabeth reached over and hugged Piper. "It's been forever."

Piper chuckled and pulled back from the hug. "Too long." She gestured toward the other girl. "Annabeth this is Hazel, one of my bridesmaids."

Annabeth reached out her hand. "It's so great to meet you."

Hazel nodded. "You too."

Annabeth sat down beside Piper and turned toward her. "So, how has everything been?"

Piper laughed. "That is a vague question that has so many answers."

Annabeth took a sip of her glass. "Sorry, there's just so much to ask… so, let's start with your decision to get married marry so quickly! You weren't even engaged!."

Piper shot her look. "It wasn't really a whim decision, Annabeth. You know we had been talking about it for ages."

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, but I always thought Jason would propose in the most romantic way possible. Go all out, you know."

Piper laughed. "You and me both." She paused and took a sip of her water. "I don't know… we woke up one day and wondered why we weren't married. We love each other, live together and neither of us wants anyone else… it's the right time."

Annabeth smiled at Piper. She had always been envious of their relationship- each so in tune with the other. Although, Piper's ability to get Jason to do whatever she wanted was crazy.

"I envy you," Annabeth said, taking another sip of her drink.

Piper laughed. "No you don't… you don't want my relationship Annabeth. You want your own because what works for Jason and I won't work for you and your future boyfriend."

Annabeth shrugged. "I guess so."

Piper rolled her eyes, "I want to introduce you to Jackson. He's around here somewhere… I think the two of you could really hit it off."

Annabeth downed the rest of her drink, "I need another one before you attempt to set me up with anyone."

Piper laughed as Annabeth stood up. "I'll find you in a bit."

As luck would have it, she was stopped two more times by two separate Aunts she definitely did not remember. When she finally had another glass of champagne, she ducked out through the back of the terrace and made a beeline for the edge of gardens to get some sanity before dinner time.

She made her way through the maze, sipping her drink and talking quietly to herself. Mostly cursing Jason for everything he was worth for making her come all the way over here just to be harassed by family members she didn't remember.

Annabeth found herself sitting in a little courtyard with a fountain that looked like it hadn't worked in decades. She didn't care as she went to sit on the low brick wall, glass in hand, champagne slipping out of it as she sat down.

Her first night in Italy and she was already hiding.

Annabeth finished off her champagne and set the glass next to her, she looked around at the darkness… and finally let the loneliness she had been feeling since she arrived take over. Letting herself have a mild pity party wasn't so bad, right?

"Being out here alone doesn't actually make it any better."

Annabeth put her head in her hands. "Shut up and go away… let me wallow alone."

Jason's loud, booming laugh filled the courtyard. "No, this is the last thing you need. If I leave you out here now, I know you'll be on the next flight out tomorrow."

Annabeth looked up at him and stuck her tongue out. "So?"

Jason held his hand out. "Embrace this time… look at it as a chance to reconnect with your family, Annabeth. Because, despite what you say, they're still your family."

She took his hand and got up. "I don't even know half of these people, Jase."

Her favorite cousin sighed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Well, get to know them."

She looked away. "And what if Athena shows up?"

Jason bumped his hip with hers. "Just take it slow, okay? Don't rush relationships… just say 'hello' to people and let fate do the rest." Annabeth smiled slightly, she'd heard that word twice in one day from two very different people.

"Okay."

Jason smiled and pulled her forward, "Come on, we're about to eat dinner in the main dining hall."

Annabeth sighed and allowed herself to be pulled through the maze until she remembered her purse.

"Crap, Jase. I left my purse… I'll meet you there."

He eyed her skeptically. "I promise I'll come back."

He sighed, "Okay, you have fifteen minutes or I'm coming to look for you. I am not

letting you mope around during this trip."

Annabeth punched his shoulder and started to turn away. "Deal."

She rushed back to the small courtyard, not too far from where she left Jason. Annabeth grabbed her purse and champagne glass and spun around quickly to try and catch back up with Jason.

As soon as she spun she hit a hard chest but instead of crashing to the ground like she had earlier at the airport. The person caught her. Annabeth yelped as she dropped the champagne glass out of sheer surprise.

"I'm so sorry!" the person said. "Are you okay?"

Annabeth placed a hand on her chest, her heart beating out of her chest it felt like, "Yeah, yeah… I'm fine."

When she finally looked up she was stunned back into silence. She was looking into the same green eyes she had dreamed about only hours before. The same green eyes that had captured her at the airport. She felt the feeling from her dream shoot through her stomach. Her heart skipped a beat or two and then started beating in doubletime again.

"It's you," she whispered, a little breathy, and a little shocked that the guy from the airport was here, bumping into her _again_.

He laughed. "When Piper told me she wanted to introduce me to Jason's cousin Annabeth I didn't think it would be the same girl from earlier."

Annabeth chuckled. "Well, I assume you're Jackson?"

Percy smiled and moved his hands from her shoulders, scratching the back of his neck. "It's my last name… I told Piper in second grade I hated my first name and she vowed to never to use it again. Most people just call me Percy, but Pipes insists on using Jackson still."

Annabeth smiled. "That sounds like Piper."

He held his hand out. "Can I escort you to dinner? Since I assume you were headed that way."

Annabeth looked at him. "Haven't you ever heard what assuming makes you?"

He laughed. "Many times… it's my mother's favorite thing to tell me."

Annabeth chuckled and took his hand. "Yes, I am going to dinner…. and yes, you can escort me." Percy smiled and folded her hand into the crook of his elbow as they walked forward.

Annabeth couldn't get a good look at him in the dark, but he looked exactly the same except for the fact he was wearing a designer suit. Such a drastic change from earlier in the airport- his hair was still a wreck, but she sort of liked it.

"You look... different." _Handsome, _Annabeth thought as he led them through the foliage.

He laughed, loudly. "You mean I don't look homeless anymore?"

Annabeth shrugged as he continued, "Piper and I went shopping after I got in… she's been dying to get me in another suit since senior prom."

He looked at her then. "You look different too… much more like you belong here."

Annabeth scoffed- a little offended, "I don't belong here."

Percy looked down at her. "You're going to have to explain that."

Annabeth sighed as they walked onto the now empty back terrace, "Maybe… later."

Percy smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Annabeth bit her lip to quell the smile that was trying to break through to her face. She did lean a bit closer to him as they walked. When they reached the main dining hall Annabeth looked up at him and frowned, "Just don't leave me alone with my family and we'll hit it off great."

Percy looked at her a for a moment before he glanced around the room, probably for Piper. Annabeth looked down and cringed at the words she had just spoken to Percy, she was such a debbie downer. Just like Rachel had always said, maybe she really did need to let all of this family stuff go. It was always weighing too heavy on her shoulders, causing more pity parties than she was entitled to.

Annabeth opened her mouth to apologize for her poor attitude, but then everyone was called to sit since the main course was about to be served. Percy sat next to her, and for that she was grateful; he even pulled her chair out for her as Zeus, Jason's father, gave a speech about how Jason and Piper were perfect for each other.

It made Annabeth gag a little, but it was nice, considering all that Jason and his father had overcome to actually have a relationship. They were estranged for a while after Thalia had died. Annabeth chanced a glance over at Jason; he and Piper looked like the epitome of the perfect couple. His blond hair and blue eyes were such a stark contrast to her native american skin and kaleidoscope eyes.

"Makes you a little sick, doesn't it?" Percy whispered when Zeus sat down and they were finally able to dig into the food set before them.

Annabeth chuckled. "Yeah."

The rest of the evening passed with a lot more champagne and whispered sarcasm from Percy. Piper and Jason kept shooting them looks every time they leaned over and whispered something to one another. When they were finally free from dinner Annabeth went straight upstairs to bed. Percy followed her since he didn't have a nap earlier and was probably exhausted.

It wasn't until they were standing at the top of the stairs that Annabeth apologized for her bad attitude.

"Sorry about earlier… being around my family makes me a little crazy."

Percy smiled at her, his hands stuffed into his pants pocket. "It's alright… I understand… in a way. My Dad is the CEO of Olympus Inc," Annabeth shot him a look because- holy crap- his dad ran the largest shipping exports company in the world.

Percy laughed. "I know, I get that look all the time… I met Piper at a… school for the rich and famous I guess you could say... it was stupid and exclusive and if my mother hadn't insisted that I go because of the 'great education' I would receive, I would have gone to public school.

"We both had rich parents and trust funds and not-so-great relationships with those parents…. but after I turned fifteen, my Dad and I reconnected. We're really close now. He wants me to take over, says my degree will do nothing but help the business."

"What is your degree in?" she asked, even more curious about him.

Percy smiled. "Physical oceanography."

Annabeth shook her head. "I would have never guessed."

He laughed. "I know, I seem like an idiot sometimes… but going to that ridiculous school did pay off in some ways. I got to explore the things I loved and pursue them.

"What about you Annabeth?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

She sighed. "I moved to New York after I graduated from Stanford three years ago… I work at an architecture firm in Manhattan… I want to open my own firm one day, but for now I'm just learning the ropes."

Percy nodded, "Ambitious."

Annabeth bumped her hip with his, something she usually only did with Jason. "Says the one who has a masters in Physical Oceanography."

"How'd you know I had my masters?" Percy asked looking down at his feet as they walked toward her door.

"Physical oceanography is pretty defined… most colleges only have generic departments concerning biology, if you want something specific you have to apply for a masters program… I just took a guess."

"Perceptive." He whispered looking over at her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Stop with the one word answers."

He laughed as they approached her door. "Sorry, you just sort of amaze me." Annabeth totally didn't swoon at that… but she did chuckle.

She thumped his chest. "Fate, remember?"

He laughed, a wide grin spreading across his face. "Like I could forget."

Annabeth looked up at him and placed a hand on her doorknob. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Percy frowned and took a step back from her door. "At breakfast… I think we all have fittings tomorrow."

Annabeth groaned. "Like dress and suit fittings?"

Percy nodded. "Piper told me earlier- apparently we're walking down the aisle together."

Annabeth pushed her door open. "Well, at least if I have to go through this torture it's with you."

Percy smiled again. "Ditto." He lifted his hand. "Goodnight, Annabeth."

She waved back. "Night, Percy."

0-0-0-0-0

Annabeth should have known Piper would come knocking on door before bed. It was actually a ridiculous hope that she was going to go to sleep without getting the inquisition from at least her or Jason, who was pretty courteous about sleep and waiting until morning for information.

Piper was the impatient person in that particular relationship.

Her door smacked against the wall as it opened and Annabeth all but jumped out of the bathroom. She barely had time to wrap her bathrobe around her chest before Piper giggled and muttered "oops."

Annabeth sighed. A tipsy Piper was even worse about information than a sober Piper. Something she had learned when Jason and Piper had first gotten together.

Piper shut the door and leveled Annabeth with a look. "You met Jackson and I want to know all the details."

Annabeth laughed and walked around her friend to shut the door. She looked out the hallway to make sure no one was interrupted by her loud entrance.

"I met Percy at the airport and then we bumped into each other here before dinner," Annabeth explained.

Piper squealed and jumped onto the bed with a whole bottle of champagne in her hand. "You like him right? Because you guys are totally perfect for each other… Jason and I have been planning this for months."

Annabeth laughed, a tipsy Piper was usually loose lipped too.

"I don't know him well enough to like him," Annabeth reasoned.

Piper rolled her eyes, "Puh-lease, I saw the way you were eyeing him at dinner. It was all, 'I wanna rip your clothes off and have my way with you.' I know that look Annabeth..." Piper trailed off and took a long sip of champagne, "I give it to Jason every time he takes his shirt off by the pool, which has, incidentally, been every day since we've been here."Piper took another sip of her champagne. "The struggle is real, Annabeth."

Annabeth laughed as she looked at her friend.

"Well, maybe you should go find Jason," Annabeth suggested- anything to get her off ofthe bed.

Piper smiled. "Nope, we're tag teaming you and Jackson… he's with him in his room and I'm with you."

Annabeth groaned and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do you want to know?"

Piper smiled and handed her the champagne bottle. "Do you think he's cute?"

Annabeth snorted into the champagne bottle. "Hot."

Piper smirked and took the bottle back, "Do you want to see him again?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "I'm going to see him all week, Pipes."

"Well, if you were not stuck in the same house with him for a whole week, would you want to see him again?"

Annabeth pretended to think about it. "Sure, why not."

Piper shook her head. "Don't be difficult."

Annabeth laughed. "I'm not, you're just asking crazy questions…. let things happen, Piper… don't interfere…. if something happens between me and Percy then that's cool… if it doesn't, then, oh well."

Piper scowled. "You're taking all the fun out of matchmaking."

Annabeth smiled. "_Technically_, you didn't set us up… we met on our own."

Piper looked at her for a moment before a wide simile spread across her face. "It's fate then! You and Percy are meant to be!"

Annabeth scowled and got off the bed. "Okay, I love you… but get out. I'm tired."

Piper smiled and rolled the bed, her champagne bottle still half full."Goodnight, Annabeth."

Just when Annabeth thought she was in the clear, Piper stopped at the door. "Just make sure to let me plan the wedding."

Annabeth sighed and placed a hand on her forehead; it was going to be a long week.

0-0-0-0-0

"So, did you get the Spanish inquisition last night?"

Annabeth laughed and almost snorted coffee out of her nose. She grabbed a napkin and turned around to see Percy leaning in toward her with both arms caging her against the breakfast table.

Her heart totally did _not_ skip a beat and her stomach definitely _didn't_ fall a little.

"I wouldn't call it the Spanish inquisition. Piper was tipsy and apparently has already started planning our wedding."

He laughed and sat down in the empty chair beside her. "Jason told me to not screw up an awesome opportunity. That you were a great girl and we were perfect for each other."

Annabeth turned to him. "Piper said that they had been planning this for months." Percy chuckled as he grabbed some fruit and a few breakfast pastries from the spread of food on the table.

"So, are you ready for a day of torture?" Annabeth whispered over to him.

Percy shrugged. "It won't be that bad. I think we're all going to the same designer… just separate dressing rooms."

"How do you know all of this?"

Percy swallowed his mouth full of strawberry and looked at her. "Piper is my best friend, and she also happens to be the bride. I have heard every single detail of this wedding, whether I wanted to or not."

The look on his face had Annabeth dissolving into a fit of giggles as Jason and Piper joined them for breakfast.

"Ah, the beautiful sound of love," Piper said as she leaned over Percy to steal a sip of his coffee.

"Hey! Get your own!" Percy said as he grabbed his coffee from her.

She stuck her tongue out and sat down next to Percy as Jason sat beside Annabeth. She looked at her favorite cousin. "Are you guys tag teaming again?"

Jason chuckled as he filled his plate with food. "Now, why would you think that?" Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Percy';, he was fighting with Piper about something.

She turned back to Jason. "Oh, I don't know maybe because you're both convinced we're perfect for each other."

Jason shrugged. "I just thought you guys would hit it off great… and would you look at that? I was right."

Annabeth took a sip of her own coffee. "We did... but that doesn't mean we're going to ride off into the sunset."

"Yet," Jason paused as he took a long sip of orange juice- Annabeth grimaced, "You're not going to ride off into the sunset _yet_," he finished.

Annabeth shook her head. "You're incorrigible."

Jason shook with silent laughter as she got up from the table. "I'm going to freshen up. Piper, what time are we leaving?"

"Jason and I are leaving in twenty minutes" Piper turned to Percy and grinned. "You guys are sharing a car and leaving at the same time."

Annabeth sighed and started walking away. "Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Annabeth was getting into a black four door car while Percy slipped in on the other side. He grinned at her when they started driving down the cobblestone driveway.

"What?" she asked.

His grin spread a little wider, "We should totally mess with Jason and Piper."

Annabeth laughed. "How?"

"Lay it on thick…. make them think we're actually falling in love." Annabeth looked at him; he was handsome, and maybe she was a little attracted to him, but she wasn't looking for love.

She just wanted to have fun while she was in Italy… and Percy was someone she could definitely have fun with.

Annabeth smiled. "When in Rome?"

"I like the way you think."

0-0-0-0-0

"So, Annabeth did you bring a dress for the rehearsal?" Piper asked. "If not then we're going to get one while we're here."

Annabeth looked at Piper. "I brought three cocktail dresses. Figured that would be enough."

Piper frowned. "You've met Hera, cocktail dresses are for dinner… the rehearsal dinner is black tie."

"Oh," Annabeth said, a little caught off guard- she wasn't expecting to have to dress up so much.

Piper smiled at her. "Don't worry, though… we'll get you whatever dresses you need today. I had to drag Jackson shopping yesterday… I knew he wouldn't bring one nice dress shirt with him."

Annabeth laughed as they looked around the large dressing room. The guys had been dragged away by a seamstress earlier. She still wasn't sure what their plan was, he just wanted to mess with Piper and Jason a little.

It would be fun, Annabeth thought as a too happy saleswoman brought in Annabeth's bridesmaid dress along with some other dresses for her to try on. Piper already had her dress sitting in her closet, just waiting for the wedding.

Annabeth eyed the dresses and then sighed, resigning herself to a morning of trying on clothes.

She tried on the bridesmaid dress first, the seamstress pinning the parts that needed to be taken in. When that was done, she started trying on more cocktail dresses and several formal dresses. Piper even made her go stand out front in the big mirror wearing several of them.

It wasn't until she was in a dark grey beaded dress that hugged her body and then flared at her calfs that the boys walked out, apparently done with their fitting. Piper had made her twirl in the mirror. When she turned around, Percy and Jason had been standing there.

Jason whistled and Percy looked a little dumb struck.

Annabeth could just imagine the smile on Piper's face at the moment.

"Whoa," Percy whispered. "You look beautiful."

Piper laughed from Annabeth's side. "Yep, this is the dress."

Annabeth smiled at the boys and then turned around. "I don't know, it feels a little… ostentatious."

Jason walked up beside Piper and smiled. "Well, you are a Grace."

Annabeth shook her head. "I'm a Chase…. and this dress just feels a little much."

Jason sighed. "You look beautiful, Annabeth… stop worrying… this dress won't attract unwanted attention."

Annabeth heard the double meaning and scowled at Jason. She turned to Percy. "Do you think this dress is too much?"

He looked a little scared that she had addressed him, Percy cleared his throat, "No… definitely not, you look gorgeous… I mean great. You look great."

Annabeth smiled at him and then turned to Piper. "I guess we can get it."

Piper whooped in excitement as Annabeth stepped off the low platform in front of the mirror. The guys took a seat across from the mirror as Annabeth slipped back into the dressing room.

When they were on the sidewalk Percy slipped his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and leaned into whisper into her ear, "Ready to lay it on thick?"

Annabeth chuckled. "Yeah."

He leaned away from her but kept his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders as they started walking down the cobblestone pathway behind Jason and Piper.

They were headed to do a little sight seeing before they had to be back at the main house for the wedding festivities, which included a bridal tea, a small wedding shower hosted by Hera, and their respective bachelor/bachelorette parties before the rehearsal dinner and wedding this weekend.

Annabeth doubted Piper and the girls would do something crazy for the bachelorette party but Annabeth also hadn't talked to Hazel about it either.

Piper looked back at them to say something but stopped short when she noticed Percy's arm draped across Annabeth's shoulder. She bumped Jason in the hip; he turned and laughed but didn't say anything.

"You guys hungry? We were at the shop for a while. We can eat and then sightsee or we can sightsee and then eat a late lunch," Piper offered.

Annabeth was still full from breakfast. "Let's sightsee and then eat."

The couple nodded and then really took off down the sidewalk, the pair of them determined to get in the best sights before late afternoon.

0-0-0-0-0

"I am exhausted, I can't move. You're going to have to drag me inside," Percy wailed from the seat next to her in the car.

Annabeth laughed, the shopping bags from their morning and afternoon of sightseeing and shopping still in her lap. "You big baby." Percy smiled over at her and sat up as the driver started the engine a drove down the unfamiliar roads of Rome.

"So, do you think our little performance at the coliseum was convincing?"

Annabeth moved the shopping bags to the floor and put her seat belt on. "Maybe a little too convincing. I could have swore Piper was looking at engagement rings for us."

Percy laughed. "This is fun."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and looked out the window. It had been fun this afternoon- the way his hand had held hers. The way his lips would graze her temple from time to time. Maybe they _had _been laying it on a bit thick, but Annabeth had also enjoyed the interaction.

His shoulder bumped hers. "What are you thinking about?"

Annabeth looked over at him, "How Piper is going to interrogate me before dinner…. oh! Maybe you could convince them we should hang by the pool when we get back… that way, when Jason takes his shirt off, she won't be so focused on getting answers from us!"

Percy nodded. "That could work."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It will work. Piper has only one weakness and it's Jason shirtless. We have to use this to our advantage."

Percy tilted his head to the side and smiled. "And what is your weakness, Annabeth?"

Annabeth giggled; it was a little hysterical and embarrassing. "I don't have one."

Percy pursed his lips. "Oh, please. We all have that one thing we like in the opposite sex…. that one thing….. that… you know."

Annabeth poked his side. "I don't know… what _you know_ means…. you need to explain that one."

He blushed slightly. "You know…. everyone has that one weakness."

Annabeth scooted closer to him and poked his side again. "No, I really don't know what you're talking about."

Percy groaned and hid his face in his hands. "You're going to make me say it and embarrass myself, aren't you?"

Annabeth nodded. "You walked right into that, Mr. Suave."

He looked at her and made a face at her. "Okay, you know... that one thing that makes you weak at the knees." He paused and chewed on his lip for a minute. "The one thing that draws you into that particular person. I think it changes from person to person because you can't like the same thing on every person… every person is different."

Percy reached up and twirled a piece of her hair with his finger. "We all have a type of person we like but there is always one thing about a person that initially makes you want to know more of them."

Annabeth felt her face flush a bit, his eyes were so wide and honest that she reached up and placed a hand over his wrist. "Your eyes," she whispered.

Her own eyes widened and her lips snapped shut. A real blush spread over her face as Percy just sort of stared at her for a moment- comprehending what she was saying. Then his face got even closer to hers. He let her hair go and his hand cupped her face, bringing her closer.

Annabeth panicked- they were just suppose to be playing with Jason and Piper. Not actually kissing when they were behind closed doors. She didn't want personal and sweet, she just wanted to have fun. And fun was messing with Jason and Piper- not giving honest answers about the things she actually liked about Percy.

Her eyes closed involuntarily as his breath washed over her lips. The realization that she liked him hitting her full force. She liked Percy. And not just as a friend. Of course she had found him attractive, but then she'd gotten to know him a bit more. After one whole day of knowing him, she liked him.

Liked him enough to let him kiss her, apparently. He was so close to her lips. She felt the car stop and her eyes fluttered open to look at him. He was looking right at her.

"I really want to kiss you," he whispered, "but… I don't think… in the back of the car is the right place for a first kiss."

"Yeah," she breathed, a little stunned. He glanced down at her lips and then back at her again, maybe regretting his decision to not kiss her, but then he moved back and sighed. His hand dropped from her face and he leaned in to kiss her cheek. It was sweet and lingering- and made her want kiss him even more.

The driver opened the door and Percy pulled back and grabbed her shopping bags. Annabeth just sat there for a minute and watched him walk up the concrete stairs and through the doors. She saw Jason walk up the stairs too, he looked back at her and smiled- like he knew exactly what had just happened.

Piper snapped her fingers in front of Annabeth's face. "Earth to Annabeth."

Annabeth looked at Piper and then at the front door where the two boys had just disappeared. "He just… I mean… why didn't he? I-"

Piper laughed and pulled her out of the car, "Need a glass of wine?"

Annabeth nodded vigorously. "A large one."

0-0-0-0-0

"So, he kissed you but he didn't kiss you?" Annabeth nodded after taking another large gulp of wine.

Piper looked at Annabeth. "And you want him to actually kiss you?"

Annabeth did a jerky bob of her head but then shook it in the opposite direction. After another gulp of wine, she spoke. "I don't know, Piper…. I don't know what I want… I mean, I do know. I want casual and what that boy just did to me in the car wasn't casual…. it was meaningful, Piper."

"So, you're upset because he was being a gentlemen?"

Annabeth set her glass down and leaned back on the bed, "No, not upset… just…" She trailed off and closed her eyes.

Piper reached over and grabbed her hand. "Scared?"

Annabeth placed her free hand over her face. "Maybe."

Piper huffed out a laugh. "Just let it happen naturally, okay?"

Annabeth sat up and drank another sip of her wine, "I'm trying but he's being so great about it and…. and… maybe I just wanted a one night stand."

Piper shook her head. "You do not want a one night stand, Annabeth. I know you. You are not the one night stand kind of girl. Having meaningless sex? Giving yourself away to a person you won't see again and who doesn't care you?"

Annabeth shrugged; that sounded kind of terrible, actually.

"Give Percy a chance," Piper whispered, squeezing the hand she was still holding. "He'll surprise you."

Annabeth bit her lip. "He already has."

Piper pulled Annabeth into a hug before she got up and walked to the door. "I'll come get you before dinner; we'll walk together." Annabeth nodded as Piper opened the door and walked out of the room.

Annabeth leaned back in the bed again. She had an hour and half before dinner, that gave her just a few minutes to get her thoughts in order.

Percy Jackson had surprised her.

They had spent the day making each other laugh- making perfect strangers believe they were a couple. Making Piper and Jason believe they were a match made in heaven.

But what if they really were?

The thought had her heart thumping uneveningly.

What were the chances of them bumping into each other at the airport and then meeting again here? It all felt a little too much like fate was pushing them together.

Were they meant to be?

Was there even such a thing as being meant to be?

Annabeth sighed and closed her eyes, her stomach in knots- her heart trying to beat out of her chest. Forty-eight hours ago she didn't know Percy Jackson- now she was trying to decide if they were meant to be. She laughed, it sounded hysterical. It had only been forty-eight hours and her life was already screwed up again. Only this time, by a boy.

And Annabeth Chase didn't let boys screw with her heart. She didn't let boys mess her up…. but, then again, Percy Jackson was no ordinary boy.

0-0-0-0-0

"Champagne?"

Annabeth leaned to the side to look at the face that belonged to the voice; she squinted her eyes at the unknown latino boy. "No, thanks. I have my own," She said, holding her glass up.

He smiled, his laugh lines prominent. "Ah, then perhaps I can have the next dance?" Annabeth smiled at his persistence and looked around at the dance floor that had been installed earlier at Hera's request.

"Actually, that-"

"Is a horrible idea because this guy is a massive flirt and probably just wants to-"

The latino interrupted, "Come on now Percy… don't mess up my game." Percy rolled his eyes and reached over to bump his fist with the unknown guy before he wrapped his arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

It was the first time she'd seen him since he left at the car, since they'd almost kissed. Her heart jumped as the sight of him. His suit was dark grey and fitted to him- his shirt was white and his hair a wild mess. She was slowly realizing this was her favorite look on him.

It was perfectly imperfect, just like him.

He smiled down at her as she sipped on her champagne. "You two know each other?"

"I'm Leo Valdez… went to high school with this punk and Piper."

Annabeth nodded and held out her hand to Leo. "Annabeth Chase, Jason is my cousin."

Leo's eyes sparkled as he lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Chase." Percy coughed next to Annabeth, and she laughed and bumped her hip with his.

"He's just kidding, I think," she said to Percy.

He shook his head, "Oh, he's serious all right." Annabeth raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Leo muttered at Percy.

Percy laughed and started talking to Leo. It was mostly small talk, but Annabeth got lost once they started reminiscing. She looked for Piper a couple times and found her dancing with Jason, a smile on her face.

When Leo finally left to find another girl to talk to, Annabeth pulled Percy to the dancefloor. His hands hugged her waist, his touch gentle. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed from side to side.

"You look beautiful," he said, kissing her temple like it was completely normal for him to do so.

Annabeth ran her hands down his shoulders and gripped the lapels of the jacket. "Piper sure does know how to pick out a suit."

He chuckled into her hair. "Yeah, she does."

They were silent for the rest of the dance, their heads leaning against one another as they spun to the slow beat of the song. Her eyes were closed until the song stopped and changed. A faster tune was playing at a much lower volume. Annabeth assumed it was time for dinner to be served.

A few moments later, the announcement for dinner was made. Percy led them to the dining hall and sat them in their seats- which were closest to Jason and Piper. Dinner passed in much the same way as the other nights- too much champagne and whispered comments from Percy.

When everyone was finished, Hera welcomed everyone back to the dance floor. Percy discreetly pulled her from the dining hall and out toward the gardens. Annabeth just followed, allowing her heart to the lead on this one. What if they ended being incredible together? What if they were really the perfect match?

He stopped in front of the fountain they had met at the night before. Had it only been twenty-four hours since she'd seen him again?

"I've been thinking since this afternoon," he said, looking at her, "and I can't get this whole situation out of my head. I feel like fate is pushing us together and it's scary."

Annabeth sucked in quick breath, her own thoughts being voiced by Percy.

"But I like you…. and I would like to kiss you… and see where we can take this while we're here. And then, after we get back to New York, maybe allow it blossom into something more."

Annabeth chewed on her lip, her heart wanting so badly for her to just lean in and kiss him. Her head screaming that she should just find a guy who wasn't so awesome. But as she looked at Percy, she knew Piper was right. She wasn't the type of girl to have a one night stand. Annabeth wanted love- she wanted a relationship.

"Okay," she whispered back.

Percy's face lit up and he reached down to hug her. "I'm sorry this wasn't more romantic or something, but I just really needed to get that off my chest."

Annabeth laughed and hugged him back. "It was fine, Percy." And it really was. The moon was bright, they were in the gardens in front of the fountain that had reconnected them, and it really was fine.

He pulled back and kissed her nose. Annabeth laughed and reached up to grab the lapels of his jacket, pulling him down closer to her.

"I let you get away once without kissing me, you're not getting away a second time," Annabeth whispered. Percy chuckled and brought his hands up to her neck, tilting her head up a little more.

"Trust me, you weren't getting out of here without being kissed." Annabeth smiled as he leaned down further, his nose bumping hers softly just before his lips touched hers.

* * *

><p><strong>So, maybe don't be so mad at me for deleting all of my other stuff. I can't say for sure but I may be adding a few of my other stories back... BUT I have to edit some stuff. I wanted to post this because it's complete and utter fluff and would a crying shame to leave it off this account. <strong>


End file.
